The Wish
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome makes her wish, a couple of elves get tossed in, and chaos reigns. InuKag, SanMir, maybe SessRin later. Rated for later chapters,
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. **Cry**. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '_mind_' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind. **Bold **is when someone's conscience (or in Kagome and Inu-yasha's case) or youkai blood is talking.

NOTE: This is a second revised edition. **_Grin_**. I'm at a bit of a writer's block at the moment and I decided to revise most of my stories since I can't seem to write anything new, yet.

The Wish 

Chapter One

There was a loud screeching sound that would have woken up most people, and it did eventually wake up the girl who was lying down, unconscious, on the ground. She slowly came awake, but it was more from the heat, then the noise. 'What the hell happened?' She slowly sits up, her hand on her head and looks around. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was Inu-yasha and..' All of sudden it all comes rushing back to her… _The final battle. Miroku's hand starting to swallow him up, Sango trying to protect him when she couldn't even protect herself. Inu-yasha...Inu-yasha lying almost unconscious on the ground, yet still trying to get up. Kikyo getting one last shot at Naraku, after which her clay and soil body disintegrating into nothingness, her soul finally at peace. Herself shooting an arrow at Naraku, it completely destroying him. Then herself picking up the now complete jewel , a bright light, then falling into a blackness, a nothingness, so deep it seemed as if she would never find her way out again._

She stands up a bit too quickly and looks around for the others, but is not able to do much because of the swaying. She falls back to the ground and lands on her butt. 'Okay, that wasn't fun. Let's fricken try that again.' She slowly gets up, using a nearby rock to steady herself. Then a thought hits her, as the dizziness is fading. 'Oh great! Inu-yasha's bad language is starting to rub off on me.' Suddenly, the screeching stopped. Kagome looks at the skeletal birds. They realized that she is up and had faded into nothingness. "Oh great, my own personal alarm clock." She jumps at the sound of her own voice, when all around her there is no sound, but her own heartbeat. Then she realizes it, she can hear her own heart beat, but she doesn't think anything of it..

She leans against a rock and studies her hand while she tries to think about what she needs to do. Her finger nails are a bit too long, and they were a sharper then she thought they had been during the battle.

She looks up sharply as a thought pops into her head and just won't go away. "No, it couldn't happen." But she knew better then that; anything could happen. Her and Inu-yasha were proof of that; as were Sango and Miroku. She hesitantly reaches her hand up to the top of her head and feels two _very_ soft triangular ears there in the same place that Inu-yasha's were. She picks up a piece of her hair and glances at it. It's the same shade of black that it had always been, but it was longer and somehow different. She was putting things together in her head and starting to figure out what had happened.

"The Shikon no Tama granted the wish that I subconsciously made. I wanted to be with Inu-yasha, even if it meant staying in the past and never seeing my family again, so it turned me into a hanyou. I guess that it is finally purified and now, Midoriko can finally rest in peace. Along with Kikyo, and everyone who has lost their lives as a result of it. She stares off into the distance, pondering, thinking about everything that has happened to her since her 15th birthday when she first fell through the well, but at the same time, she thinks about nothing. Mostly, she just thinks about Inu-yasha, and wonders if she will ever see him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck do you mean that Kagome hasn't been seen since the battle" "Inu-yasha, please, calm down" Sango comes up to Inu-yasha and tries to help Miroku hold him down. "We just thought that her task was done and that she was pulled back into her own time." By now, Inu-yasha in fuming; and it isn't helping that it's HIS Kagome that is missing, or that he was healing slower then a human. Even Miroku and Sango, who were a lot more hurt then he had been, were already completely healed. Miroku just gritted his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this. He had already had to deal with Kouga coming by and wanting to take Kagome with him. Miroku had practically bit his head off, Sango even more so.

**Flashback**

"Where is Kagome? I don't smell her. Is she alright? Where is my woman! Tell me _now_ human…" Miroku just tries to keep control of his temper as he answers calmly. "She isn't here. She was pulled back to her own...home, I guess you could say, after the final battle with Naraku." Kouga pales slightly at Miroku mentioning the words 'final' and 'battle' together. "You let my woman almost get killed in a battle! I'm going to KILL Inu-kouro. Where is he? Never mind, I can find him myself." Kouga starts flexing his claws and sniffing around. "You won't be able to get to him, and I wouldn't let you, even if he wasn't so hurt. We were all hurt, all except Kagome and Shippo. Besides, without Inu-yasha's mate here, without Kagome here, to stop him, and if he was in any state to do so, Inu-yasha would gladly kill you. Now please, leave. Before you make _my_ mate madder then she already is."

Kouga looks at Sango, who is gripping her Hirakotsu so hard that her fingers are turning white. He hesitates for a moment, but finally decides that he isn't afraid of a woman and. Especially not a _human_ woman. Finding his woman was more important and he said as much. "I'm not afraid of a woman. She wouldn't be able to do much anyways. She's only human, besides too many pups. Even if she _could_ do something, finding my woman and killing inu-kouro is more important." At this, Miroku finally loses his temper, as does Sango next to him.

"Kagome doesn't love you. Get it through your thick, STUPID, head" They both scream basically the same thing, but Sango has a _much_ ruder way of saying it. Miroku is a little surprised at the extent of his love's vocabulary, but he decides just to think about that later. "Kagome has never loved you, SHITHEAD! And she never will! She loves Inu-yasha and he loves her! And as soon as they have told her family, they are going to become mates! She already has his mark on her! So go screw yourself, or something."

Miroku just raises an eyebrow at Sango's use of language that would normally only be coming out of Inu-yasha's mouth. "Or even better, that Ayame girl. She is supposed to be your mate eventually anyways. You were promised to each other and only someone with no honor would go back on a betrothal." Kouga finally realizes that they aren't going to tell him where either Kagome, or Inu-yasha, are, and leaves, but it's obvious that he doesn't believe them. "I think that Inu-yasha is rubbing off on you, my love." "As long as he doesn't rub off on you too, I'll be happy. Besides, he's going to be a godfather soon, and I don't want his language rubbing off on him, or her." Miroku's face brightens and he has a question in his eyes. "Sango, does this mean what I think it means" He doesn't want to hope, but does so anyways. She smiles and looks at him. "Yes. Miroku, you're going to be a father..."

**End of Flashback**

Miroku's mind heads back to the problem of Inu-yasha. He was healing very slowly, but the rate of his healing was picking up. It was as if, during that battle, Inu-yasha's demon abilities had completely disappeared. 'I really wonder what happened. Is it possible that Kagome made a wish for Inu-yasha to be human?' He shakes his head. 'No, Kagome wouldn't do that. She knows that his demon heritage means too much to him for her to make such a wish.' Sango comes up behind him and he holds out his arm. She comes close to him and snuggles into his side, her steadily growing belly testament to the love between them. "What's wrong, my love? Are you worried about Inu-yasha and Kagome again" He just nods and holds her a bit tighter. "Of course I am. He's starting to heal faster, but still. And Kagome, I don't want to even think about her. What if she wasn't pulled back to her time, and is somehow wandering around lost? I can't help worrying."

She smiles sadly. She's knows him too well, and knows that he couldn't help worrying. Just like he wasn't going to stop worrying when she finally had the child. She is lost in her thoughts when she feels a hand where it shouldn't be. She just grabs his hand and moves it to a different place. "Being pregnant has mellowed you, my love. Time was you would have hit me with your Hirakotsu for groping you." She glares at him. She knew that, but it didn't mean that she wanted him to say it out loud. He notices the warning glare in her eyes and quickly untangles himself from her arms. Using the flimsy excuse that he needed to check on Inu-yasha and make sure that he hadn't hurt himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looks off into the distance. "Let me see. I'm going to need water, food, a place to sleep,...and different clothes.' She thinks that last thought a moment after she looks down at her clothes and notices that they are in taters and barley cover anything. 'Definitely some different clothes. She picks up the bow and arrows that she was holding onto when she awoke and walks off. "I wonder how I'm going to find water." Finally a thought hits her and she stops. "I know! I'll do an Inu-yasha." She closes her eyes and sniffs around hesitantly. 'This feels stupid, but if it works…Well, I'm not going to be the one to complain.' Thousands of different scents hit her at once, and she doesn't know how she could have ever thought that this was a dead world. It was full of the scent of life. She didn't know how she recognized it, but she did. It was in everything and all around her.

She picks one scent out of everything and follows it. "Okay, so this is water." She follows the scent, and running faster then she had ever before, she soon came to a small river. She smells it and then her brow furrows as she notices the stench of death in the air. 'That's weird.' She hesitantly drinks some of the water and a tingly sensation runs through her whole body, but soon passes. She drinks some more water and soon feels a small level of contentment, even though she's missing Inu-yasha and everyone else.

"How were you able to drink from the waters without getting killed" A voice rang out, loud and clear, and close. She had forgot that she was a hanyou now, and hadn't relied on her hearing and other senses. She springs into a crouch and starts growling. "As I thought, another brainless demon. It must have been a fluke." The guy who belonged to the degrading voice has a look of pity on his face as he draws a katana out of a small sheath at his waist. "I might as well put you out of your misery. Poor creature." He takes a swing at Kagome with the katana and she leaps into the air and pulls an almost impossible maneuver in order to doge the blade's back swing. "You're fast. I can give you that, but you're also still a demon. You can't outsmart me, so just give up." He has an evaluating expression on his face now as he attacks her.

Kagome just keeps dodging. Not exactly sure how to attack him with her claws. "Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything" He stops suddenly. 'It can speak? How is that possible? **It's a DEMON! Kill it!** But I can't, not until I find out how it learned to talk.' He stops his attack and has an annoyed expression on his face. Kagome takes her chance when he stops, flees to the river, grabs her bow and arrows, and quickly runs back. She puts an arrow on the string and looks at him. 'Hmm. This could be interesting. It actually looks like it knows what it is doing with that thing.

He resheaths his katana and draws a dagger. He gets ready to throw it at Kagome, but stops when he feels a blast of miko power and an arrow lands inches away from him. It purifies the air beside him and only his quick instincts had kept him from dieing. "Don't move! If you move one more inch...well, let's just say that I won't miss the next time." He raises an eyebrow in surprise and looks at Kagome. 'Hmm. This creature almost sounds female, but that can't be possible. Demons don't have a gender. But if the books saying that they can't use any weapons, besides the ones they were born with, that is, and that they couldn't speak an intelligible language was wrong, along with them not being able to use miko power, then maybe the thing about them not having gender has no truth to it either. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm taking off my weapons." He starts taking off his outer weapons in order for him to get to something inside his shirt.

All of a sudden, a quick movement from him, and her whole body bursts into pain. It feels like her skin is on fire and she tries to figure out what is causing it. She notices the ofuda and touches it. It disintegrates and the pain disappears. She looks really angry at him for a moment, but then grins. She pulls out a pouch of beads that is still at her waist. She mutters something and the beads head towards the guy and settle around his neck. "Down, boy." He does an 'Inu-yasha' and crashes to the ground. He has a shocked look on his face as he's forced to the ground, and then she walks up to him and divests him of his weapons. He's still in shock and hasn't totally recovered when she puts a warding spell on his stuff.

He gains feeling back in his body and slowly gets up. "Okay, speak. How did you do that? What _are_ you? No _normal_ demon has miko power. They can't use weapons. They can't even speak or have a gender." He has a really angry and shocked expression on his face as he looks at her. She just looks at him, smiles, and shakes her head slightly, rolling her eyes. "My name is 'Kagome'. And I'm not a normal youkai. I'm a recently turned hanyou. I was human before, but through the power of the Shikon no Tama, I became an inu-hanyou, at least I think that is what I am, in order for me to stay with my love, my mate Inu-yasha. I am female, in case you are wondering. I'm not exactly sure how I got here. All I remember was that at the end of the battle, when the Shikon was whole again, I fell into a nothingness, a blackness that I couldn't get out of. I woke up here, very hot, and with those infernal skeleton birds making enough noise to wake the dead."

He looks at her, disbelief in his eyes. "You're lying. Humans went extinct hundreds of years ago, if they even existed at all." She pales slightly and even though his instincts were telling him that she wasn't lying, he couldn't believe it. She looks at him closer and notices the pointy ears, but he doesn't feel like a youkai. He feels like forests, and something else, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "What _are_ you? You're not a youkai, even if you do look a bit like one. Why do you feel like forests and...something else, I guess that you could call it magic, but that's not even close to the right word to describe it...maybe spirit…eternity"

He looks at her, a little surprised that she could feel his aura, he was good at hiding it, and normally, only another of his own kind could feel a hidden aura. She could only be freakishly strong, or the blood of his race ran through her veins. Both were very unlikely…


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. **Cry** Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '_mind_' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind. **Bold **is when someone's conscience (or in Kagome and Inu-yasha's case) or youkai blood is talking.

NOTE: This is the revised edition. When I first posted this story, I forgot to run a spell check. I don't exactly know why or how, but whatever. I changed a couple of small things and it makes a bit more sense now. **Grin**.

The Wish

Chapter Two

"I'm going, and you can't stop me. I'm healing as fast as I normally do, now, and I need to find out if Kagome is alright." He was trying to shrug off Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo. Kaede was just trying to stay out of the way of the very frustrated, worried, and thrashing hanyou. "Let him go. He will not be calm untill he finds out what has happened to Kagome. It will eat at him until he goes, and if that happens, then it will take him longer to heal, and I will have a very frustrated, worried, and protective inu-hanyou resideing in my hut and making everyone miserable."

Everyone finally lets go of Inu-yasha when Kaede says that, and he gets up and starts to walk out the door. He pauses for a moment before walking out of the hut in order to say something to Kaede. "Thanks, Baba. Don't worry, I'll just pop in and see if Kagome's scent has been there anytime soon, if it hasn't then I'll just tell Kagome's family that Kagome has to stay here. That she is doing something and can't come back right now, but that she sends her love. That's something Kagome would say." He walks out the door and runs towards the well and leaving everyone in a state of shock. Miroku was the first to recover reacted in typical Miroku-like fashion. "It seems that Inu is starting to mellow. I wonder how much of that is from the fun he is getting from Kagome..." He was going to say something else too, but he was now on the floor with several bumps on his head, and was no longer conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Inu-yasha! Where's Kagome? Normally you don't come here unless you want to drag her back to the past with you. Not that I'm not happy to see you here, instead of my sister. Do you want to play video games with me? Remember, last time, you said you would, but something happened and you had to go back before we could." Souta pauses to take a breath, so he can start again, but stops when he notices Inu-yasha's expression, and, in kid-like fashion, he says exactly what is on his mind. "What's eating you? Did something happen to Kagome" Inu-yasha seems a bit startled at this, but answers. "No, I just came over to tell all of you that Kagome wouldn't be coming back for a while. Something came up and she can't leave it. I think she said something about a...patient...I think is what she called the guy she was tending. She told me to tell all of you that she sends her love, though. Is Higurashi-sama, your mother, home" Souta nods and starts hollering. "MOM! INU-YASHA'S HERE! HE WANTED TO TELL YOU THat Kagome wouldn't be coming home for a while, but that she sends her love."

He switches to a lower voice when he notices Inu-yasha's grimace, and, also, that his mom had already gotten there. She smiles at Souta. "Souta, can you please go wash up? It's almost time to eat." "'kay, Mom." He runs up the stars and heads for the bathroom. "Okay, talk. I know you well enough by now, that I know when you're hiding something, Inu-yasha. She's another one of the few who had always just accepted him for who he was. She was like a second mother to him and that is what decided him. "Higurashi-sama..." He finally just breaks down and tells her everything. From Kouga trying to steal Kagome from him, to him putting his mark on Kagome, to Kagome disappearing. She asked a few questions, but for the most part stayed silent. She finally just hugged him, and held him like she would one of her own children...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm an elf. What else did you think I was" He says this with a snide undertone to it and made it sound as if he thought he was talking to someone stupid, and that he didn't expect for her to understand with a little bit of pride for his heritage mixed in. Her eyes turn a bit slitish just like before and...Well, I think you can get the picture. "Down, boy! I'm not stupid, and I don't appreciate you acting as if I am." Once he starts to get feeling back into his body, he sits up hesitantly, mumbling under his breath, believing that she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can hear you, but my mate was, at one time anyways, worse then you, so I guess I can't get too mad at you. He use to get so many sits, sometimes I was actually afraid that I might have hurt him. But then he'd get up and chase after Shippo, because he laughed at him when he crashed into the ground. It was pretty funny, but it would just make me sit him again. I couldn't stand to see him hurt Shippo, even if he never would really hurt the kit. Shippo's like my own child to me. His father had been murdered by a pair of demons called the Thunder Brothers for a Shikon jewel shard. We defeated them and we got five jewel shards for our trouble. Also, a new member to our slowly growing pack. Shippo is so small, yet he can cause so much trouble. Well, I guess that is to be expected, He _is_ a kitsune youkai." She shakes her head slightly. "But why am I telling you this? You don't need to know."

She looks towards the pack and weapons that she had warded. She bites her lip, drawing a little blood because she has forgotten about her fangs. She winces slightly then licks the blood off her newly healed lip. "Do you by any chance have any spare clothes? And if so, may I borrow something to wear" Her head goes lightly down word and she spreads out her arms. "As you can see, my clothes are a bit ruined." He gets a suspicious look in his eyes, but looks down at her clothes, which he hadn't noticed before. "I do, but why don't you just take them? It's what most demons would do." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "As I keep telling you, I'm not _most_ demons. Besides, taking without asking is rude, and sometimes it can be dangerous." He still has a suspicious look on his face, but he nods his head hessitantly.

"Arigato, thank you. Where in your stuff are they? And I believe that I can trust you enough to give you back your stuff, but remember, if you attack me again. I'll take them and I won't give them back." He nods and walks over to his stuff. She puts up her hand and stops him for a second. "Do I have your word that you won't attack me again" She looks like someone has hurt her before and he grits his teeth, trying to figure out how to phrase his reply so that he couldn't be held to it. "Yes, you have my word. I won't attack you again, unless need be."

"Okay, I guess that I'll just have to make do with that." She lowers her hand and he goes past her. He opens his pack and tosses her a pair of baggy breaches, a pair of boots, a long tunic, and a short black belt. "Don't worry about the size, they are elfin made so they fit the user." He refuses to look at her, all the while wondering how she could trust him so easily, even though he had tried to kill her.

"Arigato, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I don't like being dirty and the dirt, grime, and blood from the battle have been on me for too long. Will you please turn around so that I can bathe" He turns around, but then does an about-face. "You can't bathe in that river. It's sacred. No one except those who are pure of heart can drink of it without being poisoned, and nobody can bathe in it except those that have elfin blood, without being killed that is. You have to both be pure of heart, and either very strong in white miko power, or have elfin blood." He glares at her, but she is already in the water and hasn't heard what he'd said, but when she catches him looking at her..."Hentai! Down" He goes crashing into the ground and she finishes her bath. She puts on the clothes and the boots. The tunic goes down to just above her knees and splits on the sides. It has a V-neck and is quite comfortable. The breaches are softer then she thought anything could be and were a bit baggy. They are tucked into the delicate looking black boots. The clothes are in soft browns and greens and look as if they would blend right in with the forest.

"Sorry, but we had a pervert traveling with us, and he normally ended up trying to spy on Sango and me when we would bathe. And our screaming normally brought Inu-yasha running, which normally ended up with Miroku being unconscious and Inu-yasha having been sat quite a number of times. Do you by any chance have something to tie my hair with? It's getting in my way. It might be uncomfortable, but it will be worth it." He looks confused for a second, but quickly hides it. 'Yep, just like Inu-yasha.' His eyes open wide in shock. "How? How can you project your thoughts? We are not close, and you are definitely aren't my mate...So how can I hear your thoughts" She looks a bit annoyed, but quickly forgets it as the possibilities form in her mind.

"I don't know. Maybe we were supposed to meet? Are all elves able to hear other people's thought's? Elves don't exist in my world. In the time that I live in, youkai don't even exist. Elves, youkai, and any other magical creatures are considered myth. And if you believe in them, then you're in for a trip to the mental institution. When I fell into the dry well on my 15th birthday, well let's just say that I rethought my opinion about what was myth, and what was reality." He pauses for a moment in thought before asking a question. "You mentioned a well. What does it look like, and what is it called" He looks a bit nervous, and she just looks a little completely confused at his question. "It's looks like just a simple, dry well that's made out of wood. It's called the 'Bone-Gobbling Well.' Why do you ask" Her ears twitch slightly at a slight change in the air around them, but neither of them takes any notice of it.

He grins and answers her. "Because I think that I just figured out a way to get you home. Back to your...world, or time, or whatever it is that you want to call it." He pauses for a second, then continues. "Near my home, near Aboralan, there's a dry well, with the same name as yours. We put the parts of dead demons in it, and they dissapear." Kagome's eyes widen and she smiles brightly. The elf catches his breath and comes to the revelation that her mate Inu-yasha was a very lucky man. "I almost forgot. I don't know what to call you. I can't say, 'hey you.' all the time." She tried to put annoyance in her voice, but she just sounded playful. "You may call me 'Shayne.' It is my name, Kagome." She grins. "At least you don't call me rude things like Inu-yasha did when he first met me. I had just unsealed him and he thought that I was my previous reincarnation. He tried to kill me before the rosary was put around his neck." He seems a bit surprised at the fact that her own mate had tried to kill her, but yet she had forgiven him.

He is about to say something, but he doesn't have a chance before chaos reigns. They hadn't even realized what had happened until it already had. One minute they were talking and actually getting along, the next they were almost completely swallowed up by demons. Shayne unsheaths his katana and starts hacking at demons. Kagome isn't exactly sure what to do, but finally just decides to give in to her instincts, and that is what she does. Demons fall in her wake and there is no emotion in her eyes as she attacks and kills all of her opponents, then turns and finishes off Shayne's. She then turns towards him, no recognition in her eyes.

He whispered a tentative "Kagome" She quickly snaps out of it and starts cussing up a storm because of what had just happened. "I think I finally know what it feels like when Inu-yasha loses control of his demon blood. I think that we deffinetly need to get me back to him as soon as possible. I didn't like that. It was as if I wasn't in control of my body. I was tucked in the back of my mind somewhere, being able to see what is going on, but not being able to do anything. No matter what I wanted, I wasn't in control. I'm sorry. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all." She starts crying, he panics for a second, then drops his blood covered katana in the red dust, and walks over to Kagome. He holds her until she stops crying and feels better.

"Are you alright, Kagome" She just nods and picks up his katana. She tries to wipe it off a bit, but can't and hands it to him. He waves a hand over it and it's clean. "We should probably get going. Also, you're going to have to teach me that spell." He grins. 'I think that I'm actually getting to like this 'hanyou'. She's a half-breed, like me and Evea. My Love will like her. She's got spunk. "Which way is it" He walks over to his stuff, packs it up, and points to the north, towards the mountains. He grins again at the thought of seeing his mate. "Um, Inu-yasha used to carry me on his back, It would probably be faster." He looks a little hesitant, but nods. "It would probably be faster, but I could run along side of you for a while. If you would carry my pack, then I could keep up. Watch it though, it's heavy. She picks it up and swings it onto her back. "This isn't heavy, mine was a lot heavier, plus I had to keep up with everyone else. Are you coming" He's still standing in the same spot, but quickly starts running towards the mountains and Kagome takes off after him. She quickly passes him and slows down a bit. "I'm surprised, you could even give my mate a good run, and she is one of the fastest sprinters alive right now." Kagome just smiles and continues to run along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's okay Inu-yasha. She'll find her way back soon. And stop pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor. It's only been a little over a month. She'll be back." Miroku sounds like he doesn't even believe himself and is just putting up a good front for Inu-yasha. "I hope that you are right, Miroku. You don't sound too sure of yourself, and besides, I like pacing." He was being the stubborn again, not admitting that he might care, just a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your tiring. I can here it. I'm going to carry you now. Put your pack on, and hold on tight." She stops, as does he, and she takes his pouch off her back and crouches down. He puts his pouch on, looks at her a little skeptically, and then climbs on. Like she had said, he holds on tight, and she takes off. They were already approaching the mountains, fast, within five minutes. She slows down a bit and he could just make out what she was saying. "You're going to have to tell me where to go from now." He points with one hand, still holding on tightly with the other. "Do you mean the big bubble that is many different colors" "But...but...how" She just shrugs. "I can see magic. It's a very big magic. It's kind of hard not to see it." She takes off running again and he has to shut up and hold on.

They soon come to the bubble and she passes through it easily enough. She let's him down and picks up his pack, which he has just taken off. "My house, and my mate is this way. We will spend the night there, then set out in the morning." "Okay." Everybody they pass stare at both of them, but mostly at her. She almost felt like telling them not to stare at her, and eventually she actually did. "Please stop staring at me. It's rude, and it's making my instincts go haywire." They all open their eyes wide and hurriedly go on their way. Shayne just smiles at her reaction. "Evea knows that we are coming. I already know that she will like you. Demon or not, you've got spunk. Plus it's a bonus that you're a half-breed like us. Both Evea and I are half-human. We're aging as elves though, so it doesn't really matter."

They reach a small ladder that leads to a platform at the top of the tree. Shayne ignores the ladder and just climbs straight up the tree. Kagome also ignores the ladder and pulls an Inu-yasha. She jumps from tree branch to tree branch until she lands on the platform and looks over the edge at Shayne. He is almost at the top, but he looks a bit annoyed that she had beaten him to the platform. "I win." He goes a little faster and she stands up and turns around. She hears a noise, goes into a defensive position, and starts growling. There's a beautiful elf standing right in front of her. The elf has black hair that goes to her ankles and is wearing a silver colored outfit.

She has really pale white skin and very deep obsidian eyes. The elf smiles as she looks at Kagome. "Hello Kagome, I'm Shayne's mate Evea. Was he too immature while you were with him" Kagome starts laughing and Evea smiles brightly. "He was quite mature, except he did try to kill me when we first met. Otherwise, it was quite fun." Evea's smile brightens when she sees Shayne, who has finally reached the platform, and kisses him. "Come Kagome, my friend. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." Evea walks into a small house-shaped structure and Kagome follows. Shayne just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a slight smile on his face. 'I knew that Evea would like her.' He follows after the two girls, hurrying in order to catch up to them.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Cry. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind.

The Wish

Chapter Three

"Inu-yasha, go find your brother. He helped us during the battle, and he has mellowed a bit. Go thank him. You'll know before any of us when Kagome gets back. Oh and take Shippo with you. He's been crying his eyes out." His eyes narrow at Sango, but she stands her ground. "Feh." He takes off, grabbing a very startled Shippo on his way. Miroku silently walks up behind Sango and puts his arms around her, his hands on her belly. "It's been almost two months already. Do you really still think that Kagome going to come back, Sango" Sango looks at Miroku, a slightly confused expression on her face. "Amazing as it is, something is telling me that she will be back. Before the end of the month." Miroku just sighs.

"Inu-..ya...sha." Shippo was just barely able to spit out through all the jerking. Inu-yasha slows down a bit when he realizes hat he is going too fast. "Where are we going" Inu-yasha looks at Shippo with pity. He looks really bedraggled from all the jerking around, and his eyes are red-rimmed from all the crying that he has been doing. "We are going to see Sesshoumaru. You remember Rin, right? Well I'm going to have Fluffy watch you while I look over the battlefield and try to find Kagome." Shippo smiles, the first smile that he's had on his face since Kagome disappeared. Inu-yasha runs on and Shippo just holds on tightly.

"Hey Fluffy." He loves the name that he had heard Rin call his brother in her sleep. She looks to be around 13 now, and even smells and acts older. "I'm leaving Shippo with you. I need to find Kagome." Sesshoumaru just looks at his brother. He had mellowed a lot since he had brought Rin back to life and he no longer thought of his brother with disdain. Now, on the rare chance that he wasn't thinking about Rin and what her newly older scent was doing to him, he thought about his brother. He remembered when they had both been pups, and Sesshoumaru no longer hated Inu-yasha. Instead, he thought of him with a light affection, you could even say. "It's about time you went looking for her, little brother. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out what had happened." Inu-yasha looks up at Sesshoumaru. "You know what happened? You know why she just disappeared all of a sudden" Sesshoumaru just shook his head, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. 'My brother is the densest person alive. "You mean that you haven't figured it out yet? When she made her wish, she wasn't really thinking about it. The Jewel took it from her half-formed and in it's truest form. Because of the power it took, the Jewel was purified, but the raw force of her wish forced her into an alternate reality. All you can do is wait until she finds her way out. You will know when that happens. She _is_ your mate after all. All I can tell you is that she _will_ find her way out, and soon." Inu-yasha looks heart-broken, as he sits down on a rock. "I guess I'll just have to wait, then." His brow furrows a bit as he notices Rin and Shippo playing. She is actually keeping up with Shippo and holding her own. He sniffs in there direction. "Fluffy, doesn't Rin look a bit 'doggish', I guess you could say. She's fast for a human, and she seems to be getting faster. And her scent is slightly different. It's the same, but at the same time, it's different."

Sesshoumaru looks at Rin and Shippo. Her ears are a tiny bit pointy and she does seem faster and stronger then most other humans. He takes a hesitant sniff and his eyes turn a slight bit more orange. "I guess so. I've been trying to ignore her scent, but it's hard. And Jakken isn't helping." Inu-yasha mumbles something that sounds a lot like "...stupid toad...", but Sesshoumaru ignores it. 'Ha, my cold-hearted brother is in love, and with a human. This is great. I won't mention it though. As Kagome would say, it wouldn't earn me any brownie points.' "Well, like I said before. I'm leaving Shippo here with you..." Sesshoumaru nods and he looks at Rin again, longing in his eyes. "Bye, runt." Shippo looks up for a second and waves, and Inu-yasha runs off, back towards home.

"We're almost there. It's right up ahead." Finally, they come to a dry well. "We're coming with you. You know that, right" She looks startled for a moment, and a number of emotions run through her eyes: refusal, fear, anger at them for just barely springing this on her, then finally, ascent. Kagome puts a rosary around Evea's neck, a rosary full of Kagome's magic, and they all jump into the well. Time means nothing; swirls of blackness, of nothingness surround them. They fall, and they keep on falling.

"What happened" None of them are feeling very well, and all of them have major headaches. "I didn't like that." "Neither did I when I first fell into your world. Kagome slowly sits up and looks around. Suddenly, some one shows up and she knows that she is back home. "Where the fuck have you been! It's been nearly two months" Finally, during the middle of his tirade, she shuts him up the only way that she can think of. She kisses him. The two onlookers turn their heads towards each other, then notice the two humans hurrying towards them. One was screaming"See, I told you she would be back, Miroku" When they reach Kagome, Inu-yasha, Evea, and Shayne, they stop and watch the couple kiss. "Hey, did you two have _fun_" Sango slaps him and yells. "Hentai" The two elves just laugh mirthfully. Miroku and Sango look at the two elves. "Hey, Kagome. Who have you brought back with you? They don't feel like youkai" The elves look startled and gracefully stand up. They both bow slightly then straighten. "I am Evea, and this is my mate Shayne. We are half-elves. It is very nice to meet you." Miroku and Sango look a bit startled for a second, but then Miroku bows. "I am Miroku, and this lovely lady..." She glares at him. "Watch it Miroku." She turns towards the two elves and gives them a slightly clumsy bow. "I am Sango. Don't mind my husband, he's a pervert."

Sango looks at the other couple. They are still kissing. "Please excuse me." She walks over to them and grabs both of their necks and pulls them apart. "You two should really get a room." Both Inu-yasha and Kagome's face go bright red and they have sheepish expressions on their faces. "Where is Shippo" "The brat is with Fluffy and Rin. My _dear_ brother needed someone to keep Rin out of his hair; he said that he needed to get away from her scent. That it was driving him crazy." He has a puppyish grin on his face, and she has a knowing look on hers. And that's when he finally notices. One of her ears had just twitched at a sound and the sudden movement had caught his eye. "WHAT THE FUCK" He pulls on one of her ears and she whimpers a little bit. "What did you fuckin do to yourself" His eyes are reddish orange and he doesn't look very happy. "THIS was your wish! To be turned into a fricken hanyou! THIS is what caused so much power that it knocked you into an alternate dimension" She cringes a bit at his anger, but then gets angry herself and tackles him. He's knocked to the ground at her surprise attack. "No, it wasn't. I wanted for everyone to be happy. THAT'S what caused so much power! My wish took away Miroku's curse, which Naraku had somehow made to be permanent, even on his death! IT is what will slowly turn Rin into what she wants most! It ALSO is what turned me into a hanyou so that we could be together, WITHOUT me dieing and leaving you alone! And you act as if IT'S a bad thing" He smells salt water and knows that she is crying. He panics and disentangles himself from her. "Kagome, please. Don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you cry"

Evea starts laughing, and Shayne is having a panic attack. He doesn't know what to do. Miroku and Sango just look as if they are in shock and are really pale. Then Rin and Shippo appear and all hell breaks loose. All of a sudden Sesshoumaru's voice rings out. "Quiet" Everybody stops moving and shuts up. "Okay, now. One person at a time. Rin, sit." She plops to the ground, Shippo next to her. Okay, first person." Everybody starts talking at once and he grits his teeth. "Shut up! Kagome, you first." She steps forward and begins. "During the last battle with Naraku, I got knocked into a...different...reality, I guess you could say. When I finally woke up, I went looking for water and I met Shayne." She pauses for a second and Shayne steps forward, bows slightly and with a certain amount of disdain, then walks back to Evea. When he reaches her, she looks angry and elbows him in the side. He spends the next few second trying to catch his breath. "After he tried to kill me, I had disarmed him, had bathed and changed, we started to talk. We were only sitting for a few minutes before we were attacked by demons. You can't really call them youkai; they didn't actually have any intelligence. Well, like I was saying, we got attacked and my instincts took over. Pretty much, I wasn't in control of my own body anymore and I wanted to kill. After I had snapped out of it we made our way to Shayne's home, and that is where I met his mate, Evea." She steps forward and bows with proper reverence. He nods approvingly and she steps back. Shayne is pouting and she elbows him in the side again.

Kagome just rolls her eyes and continues. "We spent the night at their house and found the Bone Gobbling Well that exists in their world. "She pauses for a second and takes a breath, then sighs. "I wanted for everyone that I cared about, or that my friends cared about, to be happy. And I guess the Shikon took that as my wish. Because of it, Rin will slowly change into what she wants most, Miroku's curse is gone, and I'm hanyou. I'm not exactly sure what kind yet, but maybe you can help me with that." Sesshoumaru takes a hesitant sniff at Kagome and looks at Inu-yasha. "She's a inu-hanyou, and you should be happy." Then Koga shows up and Inu-yasha bowls him over. "Inu-yasha..." He pauses and looks at her. "Inu-yasha, SIT boy" He goes crashing to the ground and Koga starts laughing. Her eyes turn a dark-purplish color and she starts to finger a pouch that's tied to her waist. The next minute he has a rosary around his neck and Kagome yells something. "Lay! Koga lay" He goes crashing to the ground beside Inu-yasha. As soon as Inu-yasha can move again he gets up and walks over to Kagome.

"What is it that you want Koga" He looks up at her, once he can move again, that is. "I came to get my woman! What did you think" Kagome sighs and Miroku slaps a hand against his face. "I'm not going, Koga. Look here. She pulls her shirt open a little bit. Just enough so that he can see the mating mark on her skin, a pair of red fang marks. "Koga, look at me. I've been telling you as long as we've known you, that I'm NOT, I repeat, NOT your woman. If I was, don't you think that I would have become a wolf youkai, instead of an inu-hanyou? Go back to Ayame. Your promised to each other as it is. Let her have your pups. She wants to." She turns and walks into Inu-yasha's arms. He growls as Koga starts to take a step closer. "I wood have loved you forever, Kagome. But I see that you have made your choice. Goodbye. Come visit me when you two have your first pups. I would like to name one, if you'd let me." He turns to leave. "Thanks Koga. You're a good friend. And of course we'll come to visit you, and let you name a pup. Why wouldn't we? Bye." She smiles sadly as she watches him run off.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Cry. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Wish 

**Chapter Four**

"What's wrong, Koga? Where's Lady Kagome? We thought that you went to get her" He looks a bit downtrodden, but answers them anyways. "She's not coming. She made her choice, and it wasn't me." He looks at his men. They look a bit confused, but they seem to have accepted it easily enough. "Send runners for Ayame. I'll honor the betrothal and mate with her." Two of his men separate from the pack, grab some supplies, and run out of the cave, but he doesn't notice. A couple of hours later they return. Ayame is leading and wearing something very pretty. "Hello, Koga. You called" She smiles and he starts to cheer up and think that things may not be as bad as it seems. He leads her into his part of the den and starts to undress her. She smiles and removes his clothing too. He leads her to the furs and they lay down.

They fall into a passionate embrace and he runs his hands over her body. She does the same. She's a bit hesitant at first, but soon gains confidence and is returning his caresses with caresses of her own. He moans when she brushes against something pulsing and warm, and wonderfully hard. She does it again and again, he moans. All of a sudden she feels a pleasure of her own. He is gently caressing her inner folds, rubbing against a small nub, and, this time, she's the one who moans. He feels her wetness and thrusts his hardness into her, he feels himself go through a thin barrier. He doesn't move for a second, but when she hasn't seemed to notice any pain and is moving her hips, he takes it as a sign that she hasn't felt any pain and starts to move his hips out. Her hips start to follow him, but he holds them down. Then he thrusts back into her, harder and deeper then before. They both climax at the same time and he rolls over onto his side, he makes his own mark just above her breast. She doesn't seem to notice, and has instead fallen asleep. He soon follows suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if Kouga has taken Kagome's advice and mated with Ayame yet" Miroku is gently caressing Sango's slightly round belly. "We just can't know. I'm sure that he'll see the wisdom in it eventually, but until then...We'll just have to wait and see." She kisses him and it eventually leads to what got Sango pregnant in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you, Inu-yasha." He tightens his arms around her and she tightens her legs around the tree branch. "I love you too, Kagome." She turns her head just enough so that she can see his face. "Do you think that we can go see my family tomorrow" Sure, Kagome. Now go to sleep, 'kay" She snuggles into his arms and goes to sleep. " 'Night, Inu…ya…sha..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have we got ourselves into, my love" Shayne holds Evea loosely. "I don't know, my love, but like always, we'll meet whatever it is, head on." She has her hands over his, and her head is resting against his shoulder. "I think that we should both go to sleep now. I have a feeling that we are going to need it tomorrow." She smiles at him then goes to sleep, as does he.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Cry. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Wish**

**Chapter Five**

"Come on, Inu-yasha. You promised." She's trying to pull him along behind her in her eagerness to see her family again, and is almost succeeding. "I'm coming, wench. Slow down. We have plenty of time." She's not paying any attention to him and he finally just runs long beside her. They both jump in the well at the same time and come through the other side. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm back! And we have something to tell you." "Kagome, I told them that you had a patient that you couldn't leave. The only one who knows that you were missing is your mother." She smiles at him sweetly and kisses him, then she runs towards the house and he has to hurry up in order not to be left behind. All of a sudden, just as Inu-yasha catches up with Kagome..."Ahhh, demon! Demons begone" Her grandpa takes some ofudas out of his robes and throws then at her and Inu-yasha. "Grandpa! Is that anyway to treat me and my fiancé" "Kagome? What happened to you? And what is this about 'fiancés'? You better get inside, girl. You too _demon_." He walks inside and they follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight. You used the Shikon Jewel in order to turn yourself into a _demon_" He practically spits the word demon out and Kagome's ears are laid back and flat against her head in distress. Inu-yasha puts an arm around her and her ears perk up a slight bit. "Yes, I love Inu-yasha and he loves me. We're mates. Now, where is Mama? I want to tell her. And Souta, too." Kagome's Grandpa doesn't look like he likes it much, but he decides to tell them anyways. "They should be back soon." And right on cue..."GRANDPA! WE'RE HOME" Both pairs of dog ears go flatten at his very loud yelling, but as soon as he comes into the room, he sees them and stops yelling. He throws himself at Kagome and she picks him up with ease. Then she tosses a very surprised Souta over to an equally surprised Inu-hanyou. Inu-yasha catches him and let's him down. While he is doing this, Kagome walks over to her mother and throws her arms around her neck and hugs her. "Hello, Mama. I missed you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Kagome at" Miroku looks up at the question. "Oh, she and Inu-yasha went to visit her family back in her own time. They'll probably be back by tomorrow." "Oh. Thanks." "What's wrong, Shayne? Do you miss her" Shayne chuckles and smiles slightly. "Not much gets by you, does it? Amazing as it is, I actually do kind of miss her. I don't know why, but I do. I even miss her jerk of a mate, Inu-yasha." He smiles then walks away from a slightly surprised Miroku. Miroku just shakes his head sadly and goes back to his meditation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to have to go to school. You know that Inu-yasha." He opens his mouth in order to say something, but she cuts him off. "You don't have to worry. Nobody will notice my ears, they blend in too well with my hair. Beside as long as I keep them flat to my head, nobody will notice them." He looks at her a bit suspiciously. "Then I'm going with you." "But, it's not allowed... besides, you don't have anything to wear, and it's too late for you to change now." "No it's not." He runs up the stairs and comes back down two seconds later in modern clothes. He has a baseball cap on. The front of it in the back.

He grabs her backpack and walks over to the door. "Let's go. Your Mom already cleared it so that I could go with you. I'm your 'fiancé' I think she told them, and that I didn't live here, but that I needed to go to school. She got special permission for me to go to all your classes with you, for as long as I want." He grins and pulls her along. All of a sudden she smiles and shoots off ahead of him. "Okay, In-yasha. Let's go. She runs off towards her school, him following close behind her. They get to her class right on time and sit down next to each other. "Okay class. Today we have a, um I guess you could call him a temporary new student. His name is Inu-yasha and he is Higurashi's fiancé. So please make him sure he feels welcome." Inu-yasha got up, bowed to everyone, then sat back down next to Kagome. This happened in every class. And when second period math class came, he actually raised his hand in order to answer the questions. He did all of them in his head and got all of them right.

Finally it was lunch time and they were sitting down under a tree and her friends had come up to them and dragged Kagome away. "Just stay there, Inu-yasha. I'll be right back." He was leaning back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed and just nodded. "Hey Yuki, Euri. What's up" "Is that him? Is that the guy that you have been dating" Kagome looks towards Inu-yasha and starts edging a little bit farther away from him. "Shh. He has really good hearing. I mean it's like he's a dog, sometimes. So let's move a bit farther away." They all move about ten more feet away and sit down on a bench. "Yes that is the guy that I've been dating and I love him. And he loves me. He's gotten over his dead girlfriend and we're going to get married." The two girls look shocked. Then they noticed Hojo coming over to them. "Higurashi! Would you do me the honor of going to see a movie with me"I.." "She'd love to." Hojo looks happy. "Really" "Huh" "Yes, she'd really love to go out with you."

All of a sudden Inu-yasha is there and places himself between Hojo and Kagome. "Don't touch Kagome." Inu-yasha's eyes are a reddish orange and he looks really pissed. "Kagome? Tell him what your real answer is." "I'm sorry, Hojo, but I don't like you that way. I'm engaged to be married and my friends _knew_ that, but they answered yes for me anyways. I'm sorry Hojo." She glares at her friends, her eyes a dark purple. "Oh, okay. We can still be friends, though. Right" She smiles. 'I'm glad that he is taking it so well.' "Sure, Hojo. We can still be friends. Bye." He walks off and she turns around and faces her friends.

"I _told_ you! And you went and told him yes anyways? How could you" Her eyes are a dark purple mixed with a bit of sliver and she no longer had to work at keeping her ears flat against her head. They were already flatter then she thought they could go. Inu-yasha glares at them, too, but decides to let Kagome handle it. "If you ever do anything like that again, then I'll never talk to you again" She stomps off, and Inu-yasha follows, after one last murderous glare, that is. They went to Kagome's next class and the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. After school was over, they walked home. Kagome got her stuff together, said good-bye to her family, then jumped into the well with Inu-yasha and came out the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome, your back! I missed you." She brings up her arms quickly and a very fast Shippo lands in them. He grabs onto her and hugs her tight. "Welcome back, Kagome." Evea and Shayne say this at the same time, smiling brightly and happy that she's back. "Lady Kagome, you're back." Sango comes up to Kagome and hugs her. Everyone is smiling and are happy that Kagome Inu-yasha are back. Miroku walks up to Inu-yasha, who is a little bit away from everyone else because he doesn't want to get caught up in things. "So, Inu-yasha. Have you had any 'fun' yet? Since you told her family, I mean." Miroku has a lecherous grin on his face and Inu-yasha gets exactly what Miroku means by 'fun'. Inu-yasha starts growling at him, but shakes his head, then mouths tonight. A puppyish grin appears on his face as he walks back to Kagome and kisses her. He then leads her away and into the forest.

"I don't think that we should expect them back until tomorrow morning at the earliest." Miroku is the one who says this, with a lecherous grin on his face. Sango has an annoyed look in her eyes and that is the only warning he gets before she hits him. "Why wouldn't Kagome and Inu-yasha be home until tomorrow morning at the earliest" Everybody starts blushing, even the two elves. "Uh…um...they won't be home because..." Miroku jumps in and finishes what Sango started. "Because they want to be alone for the night." Understanding dawns in Shippo's eyes and he jumps around. "You mean how you and Sango want to be alone each night. Don't ya? I get it now. They want to make little Inu-yashas and Kagomes. Yey! I'm going to have someone else to play with now, besides the twins that is." Everybody, except Miroku, just gets redder, especially Sango, but then she pales. "Tw...Twi...twins" She has a shocked expression on her face and leans against Miroku. Shippo just nods. "Yep, I can hear two heartbeats beside your own in you, but only if I'm close enough." At this Sango does something that she's never done before, she faints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going, Inu-yasha" Inu-yasha has Kagome by the hand and is pulling her along with him. He's going a bit fast, but not fast enough so that she would have a hard time keeping up with him on the unfamiliar terrain. He just looks at her and smiles, not letting her know anything. "Inu-yasha, where are we going" "We're getting away from everyone for the night. Do you think you could go a little faster? I want to get there before it gets too dark for you to see." She smiles at his concern, but is still a little peeved that he won't tell her where they are going. "You forget, Inu-yasha, my love, I'm a hanyou now. I can move as fast as you can and can see as well as you can too." She jumps into a tree and starts to jump from tree to tree. "Why don't you tell me where we are going, my love? I can keep up." He runs along the ground, jumping every once in a while and she follows. "We're going to a place that means a lot to me. It's a place that kept me safe on the nights of the New Moon, and when I didn't want anyone to get near me." After that, Kagome just shuts up and follows him.

After running for a while, they come to a small lake. "Come on, Kagome." He heads down to the lake and takes a drink while he is waiting for her to get over the beauty of the place. She finally runs down to the lake and sits down next to Inu-yasha. "Kagome" "Yes, Inu-yasha" "We're not there yet. We're just resting. Also, can you swim with those clothes on" A confused expression crosses her face and she tilts her head slightly to the side. "Yes, but why do you ask" Because we have to swim the rest of the way." She starts looking through her backpack and pulls out her swimsuit. "Oh, okay. I think I better change then. She goes behind a boulder and changes into her swimsuit. Once she's done she puts her clothes in her backpack, then swings it onto her back and looks at Inu-yasha. "Okay, I'm ready, Inu-yasha."

He looks at her and notices her backpack. "All of your stuff is going to get wet if you bring that with you." He jumps over to a rock that's a little ways off shore. "Come here. I know a way to get it to the place with out it getting wet." He picks up a big rock and moves it. She can see that for all that it looks heavy, it's not because it's hollowed out and it has a rope attached to it. She looks where the rock was and sees what it was covering, a child-sized hole in the ground. "Put your pack in there. It will be in my place when we get there. She takes her backpack off and stuffs it down the hole. She hears a clunk as it hits the ground at the end. He puts the rock back in place and motions to Kagome. "Come on. Just hold on to me so that you don't get lost. We jump in here." They both jump in, but she doesn't hold on to him. She just follows as fast a she can. They swim deep, but finally come to a small tunnel that heads upward towards the surface. They swim into it and pull themselves along.

Suddenly, their heads break the surface of the water and they swallow gulps of air. They are in a small cavern with a couple of tunnels and Inu-yasha jumps out of the water, then turns around to help Kagome, but find that she is already out of the water. She's shivering and he takes off the top of his hoari and wraps it around her. "Okay, Kagome, close your eyes." She closes her eyes and he grabs her by the hand and leads her down a tunnel. They come to another small cavern and he smiles. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." She opens them and finds a small underground cavern made of clear stone. She can see the fishes swimming by on the other side of the stone and is in awe of the beauty.

Inu-yasha comes up behind her and puts his arms around her. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, my love." She kisses him again then disentangles herself because she has noticed her backpack in a corner by a child-sized hole. She goes over to it and pulls out some clothes to wear. "My love? Is there someplace that I can change at" He nods his head and points to the tunnel they came in through. "You go back down that tunnel until you get to the first cavern we were in. Then you go down the tunnel that's on the farthest left." She smiles at him, then goes and changes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're what" He sniffs her just to make sure that she is telling the truth and his nose confirms it. "I'm with pups. You're going to be a father, Koga." Koga grabs Ayame and swings her around a bit, a big goofy smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father" He runs out and tells the rest of his pack that pups are on the way and there is a big celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Inu-yasha. This place is beautiful." He pulls on a rope and a bunch of fire wood falls down and lands in the middle of the cavern. "Eeep." She jumps at the racket and gets an annoyed expression on her face. "Would you do me a favor and warn me next time you do that" He smiles, then rummages in her backpack and pulls out the matches. He builds a fire in a small pit that's in the center of the cavern. It soon warms up the room and she goes and starts to spread out her sleeping bag, but changes her mind and sticks it back over by her stuff. She walks over to Inu-yasha and sits beside him. She snuggles into his side and he puts his arms around her. She kisses him and his arms tighten their hold on her. He kisses her back and starts fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

She unties his inner kimono and puts her hands on his chest. She He kisses her a little bit more urgently and finally gets all the buttons on her shirt undone. She starts to take of his pants and he slits her skirt down the side with one of his claws. The remains of her skirt falls off and she's left with only her panties and bra on. He tries to unhook her bra and can't. She does it for him and he removes his pants. Once that's done, he cups her breasts and squeezes them gently. She moans at the pleasure of his touch and kisses him again. She runs her hands over his chest and he tries to take off her underwear with one of his hands. They finally just go the way that her skirt did.

They stand together, naked and Inu-yasha grabs her by the hand and leads her over to a small pile of blankets that she hadn't noticed before. They lay down and she kisses him. She's hesitant at first, but her tongue plays with one of his fangs. Inu-yasha hesitantly lowers his head and licks her breast. She gasps and he does it again. She holds his head to her chest and moans. One of his hands has slowly made its way down her body and rests on her thigh. It gently brushes against her inner folds, she moans, and he can smell the scent of her desire spike. One of his fingers brushes against a small nub and the scent of her desire spikes again. He figures out that it gives her pleasure and he keeps on doing it. He slowly makes his way down Kagome's body using his tongue and running small trails of wetness all over her. He pauses at her belly button and swirls his tongue around it, nipping lightly. She gasps and looks at him with wonder in her eyes.

He rests his head just above her hips as he looks at her. Then he starts to lick her in the place where the scent of her desire originates from and she goes wild. He holds her hips down and does it again. Her whole body starts tensing and he knows that she is ready. He doesn't understand how he knows that she is, but knows that it's true. He kisses her and gently starts to work himself inside, but her hips jerk and he goes in deep. He feels himself go through a thin barrier and smells blood, but he doesn't seem to be in control of his body any more and his hips start to pump up in down. After a few seconds, they both climax. Their bodies go limp and they fall asleep. A little while later they wake up and do it a couple of more times, before they finally fall asleep again from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Cry. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying . ' ' is what someone is thinking. And '' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind.

**The Wish**

**Chapter Six**

"Kagome! You're back" Shippo throws himself into Kagome's arms and hugs her. "Where did you go, Kagome? And why do you smell like Inu-yasha" Both her and Inu-yasha turn bright red. "Uh…um...We'll, tell you when you're older." He tilts his head slightly to the side. "Are you going to have pups like Sango is" Both Inu-yasha and Kagome turns even redder and Shippo hesitantly sniffs at her. She sets him down and looks at Inu-yasha for help. "No, Kagome isn't with pups." She's relieved that she doesn't have to answer that question and she goes over and kisses Inu-yasha. Then she goes and picks up her backpack. "Bye, everyone" She waves and starts walking towards the well. "Come on Inu-yasha! We're going to be late for school unless we hurry." She runs towards the well and he runs to catch up with her. They jump through the well and come out the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you two sure that you don't want me to give you a ride" Kagome just smiles. "Yes, we're sure, Momma. Besides, we're hanyous, we're fast." Inu-yasha grins at the two women. "Bye, Higurashi-san. We have to get to school." Kagome hugs her mom and they take off running. They get to the school and head to Kagome's class. The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class! Please, quiet down" The classroom is in complete chaos. Then the bell rings and everyone runs out of the classroom. "Is school always so loud" Inu-yasha's eyes are a pale amber color and Kagome hugs him. She knows that even with the cap on his head, all the noise was hurting his ears. All the noise was hurting her too. "Come on, Inu-yasha. WE have to get to our next class." She grabs her stuff then pulls him from the classroom. She has a dark green headband covering her ears, but they are still ringing because everything is hurting her ears. The couple head to Kagome's next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have an announcement to make, class" Everybody in the class quiets down and looks at him expectantly. "Everyone is to write a report on a topic, that I choose, from the Warring States Era. Or rather, that you choose out of this box." He holds up a box, then sets it down again. "You are to work in groups of four and it's due at the end of the school year in two weeks. You may pick your own groups, but the topics are going to be random. Once you pick your groups, pick a team captain and send him or her up to get your number and corresponding paper. Each one has a list of the things that you _must_ have in your paper. If you find more, then you'll get more points. Remember, this paper is worth half your grade."

Kagome sit at their seats and they notice Yuki and Euri coming over. "We know that you're probably still mad at us, but may we be in your group? Please" Kagome starts to answer, but Inu-yasha beats her to it. "Sure, why not." He gets up in order to go and get the paper, but Kagome beats him to it. He grumbles a bit and they both sit back down. She reads the topic and starts laughing her head off. Inu-yasha looks at the looks at the paper, and almost starts laughing himself, but decides to read it aloud instead. "**The Myths and Legends of the Warring States Era.**" "Why are you laughing, Kagome? This paper is worth half our grade" Kagome calms down a bit when she notices her friend's annoyed expressions. "I'm laughing because I picked the simplest topic we could pick. You're forgetting that I live in a shrine and all we have to do is go through all the scrolls we have. Or we could even spend a couple of hours listening to my grandpa. Also, both Inu-yasha and I know a lot about the myths and legends of feudal times. It's how we met, after all."

Both Yuki and Euri start laughing too. Then the bell rings and they start to get their stuff together. "So can we come over today? We could start going through your scrolls." Euri is facing Kagome and Yuki is still getting her stuff together. "I'm sorry, Euri, but Inu-yasha and I are going to be busy all week, but maybe you guys can come over this weekend and we can start then." "Okay, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow then." Euri runs out of the classroom, but Yuki looks a bit suspicious. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Kagome." Yuki walks out of the classroom and turns the corner. Kagome kisses Inu-yasha and he hugs her. Then they finish getting their stuff together and walk out the door, too. They head home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do we have to follow them? They haven't done anything." Yuki puts a hand over Euri's mouth. "Shh. Do you want them to hear us" Yuki pulls the other girl along and they hide in the bushes as they watch Kagome and Inu-yasha say good bye to Kagome's family. They watch as the two of them go into the well house. They slowly make their way over to it and slide the door open a bit. They watch as Kagome hug and kiss each other, then jump into the dry well. They wait for a while, but the couple doesn't climb out of the well. Yuki and Euri quietly go inside the well house and Yuki looks inside the well. "There's no one down there." She looks towards Euri who looks a bit confused then sits on the edge of the well, her legs dangling over the edge. "Euri, I'm going to jump down there and see if maybe there is a secret passageway, or something." Euri nods and Yuki jumps down. Euri waits for a little while, but when Yuki doesn't come out, she leans over the edge and looks into the well, but she leans over a bit too far and falls in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, Inu-yasha, I felt someone watching us!" "Feh. Kagome, if anyone was watching us, it was probably your little brother. Besides, you don't need to worry. Nobody besides us can go through the well anyways. All of a sudden they hear a couple of screams coming from the direction of the well. They take off towards the well. When they get there, they realize that a very angry bear youkai is attacking a pair of girls who are scrunched up by the well. Kagome fits an arrow to her bow and shoots. She misses the youkai by a hair's width, but Inu-yasha has already unsheathed Tetsusaiga and kills it before she can shoot another arrow. They walk over to the two girls. Inu-yasha starts cussing when he realizes that it's Yuki and Euri. Yuki looks at the two familiar-looking, dog-eared people. "Who are you? What are you" She looks at Inu-yasha and Kagome defiantly.

Euri just starts crying harder. "Please don't eat me, very nice Youkai! Please! I'm too young to get eaten and I'm nothing, but skin and bones! Please, don't eat me" Inu-yasha starts to panic at Euri's crying and Kagome's ears go flat to her head. When she does this though, Yuki recognizes her. "Kagome! What are you doing here? Where is here anyways? Also, what's with the dog ears" Inu-yasha puts his arms around Kagome and her ears perk up a bit. Euri has calmed down a bit when she realizes that it is just Kagome and isn't bawling quite so loudly. "Whoa. One question at a time. First of all, this place is a when, not a where. It's the feudal age and I live here. The reason for the dog ears is that I'm an inu-hanyou, and Inu-yasha's mate." Kagome turns her head and looks up at Inu-yasha who is glaring at the two girls. She kisses him, then disentangles herself from his arms as she walks over to her tow very nosy friends.

"Can you two walk? Or did you get hurt when you fell through the well?" Yuki gets up, but Euri's ankle is swollen. "Inu-yasha? Can you carry Yuki, while I carry Euri? I think that Euri might have broken her ankle when she fell through the well." Inu-yasha just glares at her and doesn't move. "Inu-yasha...SIT, boy" Inu-yasha goes crashing to the ground and Yuki bursts out into laughter. When the spell finally wears off, Inu-yasha goes over to Yuki and crouches down in front of her. Kagome crouches down in front of Euri and picks her up. Inu-yasha already has Yuki on his back by then and they take off towards the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your friend is going to be fine, child. Her ankle wasn't broken, just badly sprained. As long as she stays off her feet for a couple of days, she should be fine." "Okay, then Kaede. I'll go back to my time and call Yuki's and Euri's parents. Euri's parents I tell them that she hurt her ankle and that she's going to be staying with my family for a while. And for Yuki's parents, well, I'll think of something." She smiles and runs off towards the well. Inu-yasha makes a move to follow her, but everyone hears a crash coming from the other direction. Inu-yasha knows that she can take care of herself, and even if he didn't like it, he had to go see what Shippo had done. He runs off towards where the crash had come from, towards where Shippo and Rin had been playing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I'm surprised that I got away that easy. Well, I guess that Inu-yasha knows that I'm going to come back. I'll have to hurry though, otherwise he will come after me and drag me back.' She jumps in the well and comes out the other side. She goes inside the house and calls first Euri's, then Yuki's parents. Neither pair of parents have a car so they don't think anything of letting their daughters spend the week at Kagome's house. After Kagome hangs up, she goes searching for a pen and paper. She writes her mom a note and leaves it by the phone.

_Dear Mom,_

Yuki and Euri followed Inu-yasha and me home. Euri hurt her ankle when she fell in the well, by accident. Inu-yasha's mad at them and now we probably can't go to our underwater cavern. Yuki and Euri are going to stay 'here.' If their parents call, you know what to tell them Both Yuki and Euri hurt their ankle. I love you Mom. We'll probably be back tomorrow. We're going to have to fill the two of them in, otherwise they'll blab about my cavern. Also, please call the school and tell them that Yuki and Euri aren't coming. That they both hurt their ankles and that they are suppose to stay off their feet for about a week.

_Love,_

_Kagome_

'Let me see, that should tell her what she needs to know, without anyone else understanding it.' She grabs some instant ramen out of the cupboard, sticks it in a small pouch, and runs back outside and into the well.

"Shippo, you brat! You had to find out how it worked, didn't you? You couldn't just leave it alone? And you too Rin. Don't you know how to listen" Inu-yasha is running back to Kaede's hut. He's holding Shippo by the tail with his left arm, and he has Rin under his right arm. When he gets back to the hut, he drops them onto the ground outside. "Inu-yasha! What are you doing" Kagome has just showed up and sees Inu-yasha drop the two kids onto the ground. She glares fiercely at him as she runs over to where Shippo and Rin are pouting. "Don't get mad at me! Those stupid brats are the ones who knocked down that new house the villagers were building! They just had to play around on the support beams, even though everyone had told them not to! Fricken brats" Kagome stops glaring at him, and instead glares at the two kids. They have twin guilty expressions on their faces.

"You've been very bad, guys. Even I'm mad at you. I'm not going to bring anymore candy for you for a year." They look really upset and she ruffles their hair. "Sorry, guys, but you knew you weren't suppose to play there, but you went and did it anyways. No more candy, sorry." She walks into the hut and immediately sees Yuki and Euri. Shippo, Rin, and Inu-yasha walk in behind her. "Don't worry guys, I told your parents that you got hurt, and that you were going to stay with me for the rest of the week. we better fill you in on what has happened, you can't blab about this. It would most likely mean that the well would get destroyed. That can't happen, so I'll tell you. On my 15th birthday Souta and me went looking in the well house for Buyo. A centi..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that is what is going on. You can't tell anyone, otherwise, well, I don't know what would happen, but it probably wouldn't be good. Now Inu-yasha and me have to go. We're going back to our home and we'll be back in the morning. Oh, by the way. In case you're wondering, this is Shippo. He's a kitsune. And this is Rin, she's human, but she's nice. She lives with Inu-yasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru." Their faces are a little pale as they look over to where Shippo and Rin are. Shippo jumps over to Euri, who is trying to sit up, and snuggles into her side. Rin walks over to Yuki and gives her a hug. "Hello, I'm Rin. What is your name" Inu-yasha walks out of the hut quickly and runs into the forest. They head to their cavern, their own little hidden home.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Cry. Shayne is my own character, along with Evea, so please, don't use them without asking permission and giving me at least a little credit. :o) "" is what someone is saying.' ' is what someone is thinking. And '' is when someone is speaking mind-to-mind.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Wish 

**Chapter 7**

Kagome and Inu-yasha are lying naked in their pile of blankets. They have just woken up and Inu-yasha has just noticed that Kagome's scent has changed slightly. He sniffs again and he realizes what has happened. 'Oh fuck! She's gonna be pissed at me. How am I going to tell her? Well, I guess the best way would be to just come out and say it. I don't think that she has noticed it yet, otherwise I would already be eating stone.' He looks at her, a guilty expression on his face. Kagome looks at him with a confused expression on her face. "Um...Kagome" Yes, Inu-yasha? What's wrong? You look like you feel guilty about something" She turns over so that she's facing him, but still wrapped in his arms. Oh fuck. Here it goes. "Um...How do you feel about pups, Kagome" She looks even more confused and kisses him lightly. "I love kids. Why do you ask, Inu-yasha" He looks a bit relived, but still has a guilty expression on his face. "Kagome, have you smelled yourself lately? No, that didn't come out quite right, but I think that you get what I mean." She looks even more confused, if that's possible and sniffs the air hesitantly.

She smells quite a few different scents, but concentrates on her own. She looks like she understands. "My scent, it has changed slightly, but why" He looks even guiltier and refuses to look her in the eye. "Um, have you smelled Sango" "No, why would I" Her brow furrows and she's worried because Inu-yasha won't look at her. "Um...well, you'rewithpups." He says it so fast that she can't understand what he had said. Her ears flatten. "You said that too fast, my love. Say it slower this time." She nuzzles him with her head, but he still doesn't look at her. "You're with pups." He still says it fast, but she can understand what he said this time. His ears flatten and he looks like he's trying to hide himself. She sits up really fast. "WHAT! I...I...I'm preg...nant" He nods glumly and she pales. She's in shock and Inu-yasha starts to get worried when she doesn't say anything else.

He nuzzles her slightly and she starts to come out of her shock. "H-how did this happen? N-never...mind, I know how...but w-when" She's stuttering and she's still really pale. "I'm not sure. I only noticed it today." He has his head down and still doesn't want to look at her. "Oh." He's really nervous and he doesn't get why she isn't saying anything. "Why aren't you saying anything? We're going to have pups and all you can say is 'oh'" She doesn't like him yelling at her, but she understands why he's doing it and decides not to get mad. "I'm not saying anything because I don't know what _to_ say. I've never been a mother before and I didn't think that I was going to be one this young."

He looks at her and sees the tears in her eyes. He starts to panic. "Please, Kagome! Please don't cry" He horridly tries to disentangle himself from her, but she won't let him. She is holding onto his hair and he has a helpless, panicky look on his face. She stops crying and he calms down a bit, but he still looks helpless. "I don't know anything about pups, Inu-yasha. What are we going to do? I don't even know how many it's possible I might have. I like kids, but I don't know anything about them! And what about school? I can't go after I start looking like Sango..." She hiccups. "Calm down Kagome, I'll be here." 'Let me see. What should I tell her? There's a lot of differences between humans, youkai, and hanyous...'

"I don't know much about female inu-hanyous, but I know something about female inu-youkai. I can tell you that if you'd like." Kagome looks at Inu-yasha and nods. "Okay, I can probably guess about most things from that. I know about humans, at least." She lets go of his hair, finally, and he puts his arms back around her. They lay back down and he starts talking, with an occasional hiccup from Kagome. "Inu-youkai go into heat around every eight months, except when they've recenty had a pup, or are with pup already. They stay with pup for about five to six months and it takes about a hundred years for them to get to about Shippo's age. Um, for the most part you can't tell that an inu-youkai is with pup except by their scent and I'm pretty sure that it's the same for inu-hanyous. They normally can have anywhere from one to six pups at a time, but most just have two or three. Um...I don't know what else to tell you, but just ask and maybe I answer." He looks a little embarrassed when finishes.

She turns her head and looks at him, then at her naked belly. She blushes slightly, then pulls a blanket over them. "How long does it take for a pup to grow up" "Um, I'm about 258 if you count the time that I was pinned to the Goshinboku tree. I'm only around 17 if you go by how humans count time. I was only around 15, 16 when I was pinned. Shippo's about 102, 104 and he'd be about 4 if he was human, I think. I hope that helps." Kagome pales when she hears his age, but now she understands why he sometimes acts like a high school boy from her time. 'By how he counts time, he _is_ a high school boy. I wonder how it feels to live that long and have it go by in the blink of an eye? Well, I guess I'm going to find out.' She looks at Inu-yasha and a little bit of color comes back into her face. "I didn't realize that you were so much older then me." He looks at her and kisses her lightly. "When I was really young, I aged at about the speed of a human, but after awhile I started to age slower. I don't exactly know why, I just did." Kagome kisses him and they stop talking for quite awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I wonder when we should go home. I don't exactly relish another trip through that well, but we have to go home eventually.' Shayne kisses Evea. 'I understand how you feel, my love, but we can't leave yet. I have a feeling that we're going to be needed sometime soon.' Evea smiles at her mate and starts to take off his shirt. When it's off, she kisses him. 'I know, my love. I feel it too. We're going to be needed her soon. Let's stay for a couple of weeks. Each day in are world is about a month here. So if we stay about 4 months, then we would have been gone four days. That wouldn't be very much time, and nobody would notice that little an amount of time going by.' Shayne smiles, then kisses her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They moved" Sango sighs and moves Miroku's hand a little bit lower. "Of course they moved! They're children." He moves his hand and is rewarded by feeling their children move again. He smiles brightly and they lay down. Miroku puts his arms around Sango and they fall back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many" Kouga is pacing and Ayame is nursing her pups. "Three, Kouga. Two males and one female." Ayame is in her true form and lying down. She raises her head and tilts it slightly to the side. He stops pacing and smiles brightly. He walks up to her, crouches down, and she nuzzles him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuki? Are you asleep" Yuki opens her eyes. "I was. What is it" "Kagome was never sick, was she? She always here." "Yeah, how you'd guess? Of course she's been here. She knows everyone here well enough to have been coming here for a while." Euri is undaunted by the 'don't-ask-anymore-questions' tone in Yuki's voice. "Kagome's fiancé is really cute and those ears of his, they are so kawaii." Yuki rolls her eyes and sighs then sits up. "Yes, he is really cute, but he's still a jerk. I wouldn't go out with him. I actually feel a little sorry for Kagome. She's going to have to put up with him for the rest of her life."

Euri looks Shippo and Rin, who are sleeping in a corner of the room. "I wonder where Kagome and Inu-yasha are." Yuki closes her eyes and counts to 10 before she answers. "They're probably off somewhere getting Kagome pregnant." Euri gasps. "Kagome wouldn't do that, would she" Yuki rolls her eyes again. "I don't know. We didn't think that she would lie to us either, yet she did. How do we know that her and Inu-yasha aren't going like rabbits somewhere" (A/N: How right she is, but she doesn't know that, yet. lol.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know. This is what got me pregnant in the first place." He looks a little confused, but quickly tries to hide it. "What does that word mean" "Oh, whoops. It means with child, with pups, I guess you could say." Her cheeks are a bit pink and he kisses her. "Thanks." Inu-yasha sits up and pulls Kagome to him. "Inu-yasha" He starts nibbling lightly on Kagome's neck, licking her when he bites a bit too hard. "Hmm" She moves her head so that he can reach her neck easier. "What's in the other tunnels? I've never been down them. Oh, and I want...to...bathe...mmm." She stretches her neck and starts purring a bit."

All of a sudden Inu-yasha stops nibbling on her neck and picks her up and walks down the tunnel. He turns and goes down a different tunnel when they reach the place that they came in through. They come to a medium-sized cavern and Kagome sees the small beach, pool, and stone ledge. Inu-yasha walks into the water. Kagome grabs him around the neck and tries to keep herself out of the water. Inu-yasha half-drops her and she gets splashed. "It's hot" She slowly lets go of his neck and he lets go of her. She lands in the water and splashes Inu-yasha. "Eeep" He smirks. "Here's your bath. The water always stays clean and it's always hot." She splashes him and he splashes her back. They end up getting in a water war. By the time they finally get out, they are both completely soaked and smiling. They walk back to the other cavern and dry off. They stick their clothes in a small pouch because Kagome has decided to leave her backpack.

"Come on, Inu-yasha. Everybody is probably worried by now." She ties the pouch to the rope and they walk into the tunnel. They get to the water in the other cavern and jump in. They swim back to the surface and get the pouch. They put their clothes on, drop the rock back into place, and run off towards the village.

"Everybody, we kind of have to tell you something." Inu-yasha is blushing and won't look at anyone. Kagome waits until everybody is paying attention, then continues. "I'm pregnant. We're not exactly sure when it happened, but it did. I'm going to have pups." Sango runs up to Kagome and hugs her. Miroku walks up to Inu-yasha and raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you had it in you." Sango walks up to Miroku and knocks him unconscious. "Sorry 'bout that, Inu-yasha. You know how he is." She walks back over to Kagome, and dragging Miroku along. "I'm back. I had to go punish a pervert. So, when are you due" "Um, we're not exactly sure. We didn't even notice until last night. Um...We were kind of too busy to check what I smelled like." Her face is bright red and she looks at everybody else. Evea and Shayne are smiling. Yuki and Euri are pale and look like they don't believe her.

"Kagome? Are you really pregnant" Kagome nods and Euri goes a little paler. "But what about school, Kagome? If you have a kid, then you'll never finish school. You only just barely made it as far as you have. You won't be able to hide it forever. You'll eventually start to show, and if that happens..." "Its okay, Euri. Inu-yasha says that scent is the only way that you would be able to tell that I'm pregnant. Inu-hanyous don't show, and that's what I am now." For once, Euri is speechless and Yuki looks like she is till in shock. Kagome starts to sway a bit and looks queasy. All of a sudden, she runs out of the hut and into the forest. Inu-yasha goes after her and finds her puking what little she has in her stomach. He holds her head, even though he just wants to run away. They walk over to a small stream and Kagome rinses her mouth out.

"I hope this isn't what it's going to be like for the whole time that I'm with pups. I really don't like puking up everything in my stomach." She stands up and he hugs her. "I guess that my simple wish isn't so simple anymore. All I wanted was for everyone I care about to be happy. And now, so much has happened because of my wish that I don't know what to do anymore. She grabs two pieces of hair and starts crying. He's panicky, but he puts his arms around her anyways because he knows that she isn't going to let go of his hair. After a while, she calms down and they walk quietly through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess you were right Yuki. They were off getting Kagome pregnant, but they aren't married yet are they" Sango walks in and looks at the two girls. 'I better tell them a little bit about youkai. Otherwise, they're going to get themselves into trouble. "I can answer that question. I used to be a tajiya, a demon exterminator, so I know a lot about youkai."

The two girls look up, a surprised expression on their faces because they hadn't heard Sango come in. "Youkai don't marry, they mate and most of them mate for life. Inu-youkai will die when their mate does. Kagome and Inu-yasha are both inu-hanyous and are mated. It's a bit like a human marriage, but with one major difference, it's for life. If you ask me, I can tell you quite a lot about youkai. So, is there anything else that you would like to know" Yuki and Euri look at each other, then at Sango. "Please, tell us everything you know about inu-hanyous. I want to know more about what Kagome has become, and what Inu-yasha is." Yuki looks determined to find out all Sango knows and Euri looks a little bit interested.

"Okay, Yuki. By the way, I'm Sango, if you haven't caught my name already." Yuki and Euri nod their heads and Sango begins. "Inu-hanyous are half-human, half-inu-youkai. Depending how strong their youkai blood is, they can act like humans, or full-blooded inu-youkai. Inu-yasha's youkai blood is very strong, as is Kagome's, so they will act more like inu-youkai then humans. Inu-youkai are extremely possessive of their mates and get jealous easily. They can't stand to smell other males on their mates and would kill anyone who showed the least bit of romantic interest in them. This is a bit tempered in Inu-yasha, so as long as Kagome's with him, he won't kill them, but he would still hurt them. Inu-yasha is very strong and fast, but I'm not sure about Kagome."

Euri looks a little bit confused. "You said they can't stand the smell of other guys, right? What do you mean by that" "Sorry, I forgot that you don't know anything about the basic abilities of youkai. Well, in the case of inu-youkai, they have very good hearing, can see in the dark, and have a better sense of smell then a dog. Um, let me see, I think that Inu-yasha should be around 207, 208 years old right now if you don't count the fifty years that he was pinned to the Goshinboku tree." Both Yuki and Euri blanch. Sango looks a little bit confused, but continues. "If he was human, he would be about 18, 19 right now. He's aging slowly for a hanyou, but compared to a demon...Well, lets just say that he might as well be a human. Shippo is a kitsune and he should be a little bit over 100 right now. If he was human he'd be about 4 or 5. Is that all you want to know"

"What about pregnancies" "Female inu-youkai normally can have anywhere from one to six pups at a time. The average is two or three, though. Pregnancy lasts about five, six months, but I'm not sure about hanyous. They go into heat about every seven or eight months, unless they're already pregnant, or have recently had pups. They normally nurse for about the same amount of time as a human. Inu-youkai females are very protective of their young and won't normally let anyone but their packs and mates near them." "So that means that Kagome won't let anyone, but her family near her kids, right" "No, it means that she won't let anyone except the people she considers her pack near them. And they're called pups, not kids. They would be kids if she was a goat-youkai, but she's an inu-hanyou, not a goat." Euri blushes at the reprimand. "Sorry. That's what we call children in our time, kids."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I guess we know what we are needed for now, but how long does a hanyou pregnancy last?' 'I don't know my love. Maybe the monk's wife, Sango can tell us. She was a tajiya. She would probably know.' Evea smiles. "Okay my love, tomorrow. That is what we will do." "Why not right now? I'm pretty sure that she's not busy." "Okay let's go." They walk off to find Sango, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should probably tell my family. Momma will be happy, so will Souta. Should we go now" "I don't want to, but I guess we have to." They both get up and take off for the well. When they get there they jump in and come out the other side. "Hi, Momma! Um, we kind of have something to tell you." Kagome's mom looks at her daughter, then at Inu-yasha. 'I wonder why he looks so guilty. That's not like him. I should probably listen to what they have to tell me.' "You should probably sit down, Momma." She looks confused, but sits down. "Um...You're going to be a grandmother. I'm pregnant." Inu-yasha flinches as Kagome's mother looks at him.

"When are you due, Kagome" "Um, we're not exactly sure. It's going to be longer them a youkai pregnancy, but shorter then a human one." Kagome's mother smiles and Inu-yasha looks slightly relieved. "Well, can take you to a doctor so that he can tell you how far along you are." She hugs Kagome. "This is really wonderful. I'm going to have a grandchild to spoil, and Souta will have a little niece or nephew. I'm so happy for you two." She hugs Inu-yasha too and he looks a little embarrassed. "So is my grandchild going to be raised here or back in the feudal age" Kagome blushes. "We haven't really thought about it. Probably on the other side of the well, but we'll come visit you often. You don't have to worry about that."

"MOM! I'M HOME" Souta runs into the kitchen and sees Kagome and Inu-yasha. "Hey, sis! What's up" "Kagome's going to have a baby" "Mom! I wanted to tell him." She turns to Souta and tries to hug him, but he squirms away. "We should probably get back, Kagome. The others are going to be worried, especially your two snoopy friends." Kagome looks a little disappointed, but hugs her mom good-bye. "Bye Momma. We'll come tomorrow for school and we'll bring Yuki and Euri too. Euri's ankle is healed enough for her to walk now." "Okay, honey. You better go before your friends get worried." "Wait, what about Grandpa? He's not going to be very happy." Kagome's mom smiles and makes a shooing motion with her hands. "Don't worry about your grandpa. I'll talk to him. Now go, 'kay. Bye, I love you." Kagome and Inu-yasha go outside and jump into the well.


	8. A Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	9. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
